Murder and the Marauders
by writerchic135
Summary: Lily Evans is starting over in the town of Hogsmede, Oregon. She is a detective, living with her best friends and sister, and she is loving her office. When she meets her 4 partners, ecspecially the leader James Potter, she thinks her world is going to end. Then add the local mob group and a serial killer, it might just be the thing that will make this group succeed.


Lily's P.O.V.

I was on the train to Hogsmede, Oregon, with my best friends and sister. We were all being relocated to the town, which was surprising. We were all in different professions, and had very different personalities, but we were all really close. First there was me, Lily Marie Evans. I have red hair, green eyes, and a temper to go with them. My sister Petunia was the exact opposite. She had brown hair, brown eyes, and a very slow temper. Alice Prewitt, the calm one of all my friends, had a pleasent face and head of honey-blonde hair. Molly Prewitt, Alice's cousin, was the mother of our group. She had red hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a voice that beats all other. Finally there was Selene Abott, a blonde haired, silvery-grey eyed, conspiracy theorist.

Alice and I were both Detectives, and were being moved from the Surrey Station in New York, to the Hogwarts Station in Hogsmede. Petunia was a chef, and was going to work at Dobby and Kreacher's as the head chef. Molly was going to teach Kindergarten at the local school. Selene was going to work at a local magazine called the "Quibbler". We were all pretty excited, but I could tell most of us were nervous. In fact, the only one who wasn't was the ever dreamy eyed Selene. She was reading a book upside down, but we all chose to ignore it, as it was a regular occurance.

"So, Lil, all the house details are okay?" Molly asked.

"Yep, everythings set! The house is on Gryffindor Street, right off Leaky Caldron Drive. It is four stories and five bedrooms. One is in the attic, two on the second and two on the third. The first floor and forth floor are just relaxation floors. There's a state of the art kitchen, an office, a pool, and two decks. Each room is a suite, and the living room is done up in an Indian theme. Very, elegant," All the girl sighed at the description. Even Selene looked up and smiled.

"Has the chief told you anything about your partners?" Petunia asked.

"No, all we know is Lily and I won't be partners," Alice looked down. Molly grinned at me sympathetically. I didn't have a good track record with partners. I was partnered with the corner, Severus Snape, in New York, but we had a falling out and he got transfered. I was nervous because he was on of the coroners at Hogwarts Station.

"I just hope I'm not with Snape agian. Maybe I'll get a nice normal partner this time," I said hopefully.

We all talked for the rest of the trip, but were relived when the train pulled into the station. We all climbed off, and grinned when we saw the van that the Chief had sent for us. A short man in a cop uniform was standing next to it.

"Lily Evans and company?" He squeaked. We nodded. "I'm Filius Flitwick, a captian at the Station," We all introduced ourselved and climbed into the van. We were let out at a huge house. It was grey, but had a red door and gold accents. It was very toned down to the building next to it, which was a red brick with gold shutters and door. It looked very bright.

"WOW! This looks amazing! Before we go in, Lily, did you already assign us rooms?" Alice turned to me with a smirk on her face.

"Maybe? Okay, yes, but I got the attic. I've always wanted an attic room, so its mine. Alice, you are in the room on the right on the third floor, and Molly, you're across from her. Tunney, you are on the left on the second floor, and Selene is across from you," We all grinned. At our town house in New York, it was the exact same way, except I was in the Basement. I went to the front door and unlocked it. We all went through the house, noting every last detail. The walls were a light blue, and all the appliances were stainless steel, which Tunney marvled over. I was shocked by the living room, which was drapped in pastel and dark colored drapes, giving the room an exotic feel. I was in love with it imeadiatly, and then I saw my room. It was a silver-white, with mahogany furniture. The bed was draped in green sheets with a gold comforter. There was a desk to one side and a fire place. The bath room was done in a red and silver, with a jakoosie tub and a giant walk in closet. I unpacked the few belongings I had brought, due to the little amount of things I owned. I enjoy shopping, but I am also a big saver. I had 10 pairs of jeans, 13 bloses, and a few pairs of shoes. I had a 6 pairs of sweats, 11 t-shirts, and 3 pairs of shorts. I was planning on expanding my wardrobe as soon as possible.

"Lily! Dumbledore just called. They want us down at the station so they can get us ready for tomorrow!" Alice yelled. I grabbed my purse and raced down the stairs where I jumped into the car.

I was surprised to see a huge mansion was the station. It was different, but I was intrested.

" , ! So nice to meet you! I am Albus Dumbledore, Chief here. I hope you like it here! This is my deputy Minerva McGonagall, and she will show you around. I wish I could, but I must get back to my office, I don't like leaving it for to long," McGonagall shooed him away then turned to us.

"Its very nice to meet the both of you. We need some new female blood around here. The newest we have is Nymphadora Tonks, but she's just a rookie. I'll take you to your offices, and then I'll see what I can do abotu your partners," McGonagall led us to the third floor where eleven offies were located.

"Lily, you are the one on the right," She gestured to a grey office that held an oak desk and several book cases. I grinned and made my way over. I saw McGonagall lead Alice to a Yellow office directly across from mine. I saw a young man with a pleasent face walk over to the office, and Alice was introduced. I figured it was her partner. He looked nice, with calm features like dark brown hair and hazel eyes, he was pleasent enough to look at.

McGonagall left them and then walked back over to me. "Lily, I don't know why, but Albus has partnered you up with 4 of our detectives. They are the best in the station, but their methods are… unethical. They are also very big pranksters," I grimanced at that. I was hoping for normal, I guess that wasn't going to happen.

"Anything else I need to know?" I asked.

"Yes, they call themselves the," She was innerupted.

"We call ourselves the Marauders,"

_Dear readers,_

_I hope you like this, I just thought it up and couldn't get it out of my mind. I hope you enjpyed this, and all rights go to J.K. Rowling. I'm kind of nervous about this story, but I hope it is really good. Please give me feed back! And try and guess who said the last line!_

_~Writerchic_


End file.
